


MONSTA X Birthday Fic

by dididinosaur



Series: Monsta X Birthday Fic [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dididinosaur/pseuds/dididinosaur
Summary: Birthday Fic for Monsta X





	1. #CHAETURTLEDAY

Hyungwon sighed as he lay down on his warm and comfy bed. He was slightly disappointed with the members particularly to their maknae. The members were all busy worrying about Minhyuk's well-being. Since the group's ball of sunshine went to Chile for his individual schedule, the members can't stop thinking if Minhyuk was doing well in the middle of the jungle. To be honest, Hyungwon was also worried about Minhyuk but not to that much, he knows that the older was mature enough to take care of himself. The sole reason as to why he was disappointed is that because tomorrow will be his birthday and nobody seemed to remember it. And their maknae who he was closest to, never paid attention to him, too busy to worry about his clingy hyung.

As he wait for the sleep to take over his tired body, Hyungwon convinced his self that maybe the members were just acting that they forgot his birthday to surprise him tomorrow. He knows his members very well. With that in mind, Hyungwon fell asleep with a big smile on his face, can't wait for the member's surprise for him tomorrow.

 

 

\---

 

 

What Hyungwon didn't expect was to be pulled from his deep slumber by Changkyun harshly shaking his shoulder to wake up. He was used by Kihyun's nagging and a pillow shoved on his face every morning but not with Changkyun. The younger usually wakes him softly not like this.

"Changkyun, we don't have schedule today can you please spare me it's my birthday today!" He yelled, too irritated to care. It's his birthday and all he wants is to sleep until noon.

"Hyung, you need to wake up. Minhyuk hyung is coming home today, we need to surprise him at the airport!" Changkyun explained, voice chirping out of excitement.

Hyungwon sat up facing Changkyun with disbelief on his face. Did he just heard Changkyun about surprising Minhyuk?! Not him!?

"Surprise him!? Why!?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well... He's coming home! Of course, we will surprise him!" The maknae answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kyunnie, didn't you know what day is today?" He asked, grabbing Changkyun's shoulders to face him.

"I know it's your birthday today hyung, but we need to surprise Minhyuk hyung. You should get ready now before Kihyun hyung nags at you." The maknae replied casually as he walk towards the door, leaving Hyungwon's arms to fall away from his shoulder.

"Geez hyung, what's wrong with you? It's just your birthday." He heard Changkyun mumbled as the maknae disappeared behind the door.

He stared into the space, having a hard time on processing what just happened a while ago. He can't believe that the maknae didn't at least greet him.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Changkyun, I want you to be just here in the dorm to prepare everything. The food was already ready, just arrange the props and stuff for the surprise so that everything will be ready after we fetch Minhyuk at the airport." Kihyun instructs as they prepare to leave the dorm.

"Hyuuunnngggg!! Why meeee??! I want to see Minhyukkie hyung!" Changkyun whines, disliking the idea to be the last to see his hyung.

"It's because your the only member who will not eat the food first before we arrive." Kihyun explained, followed by grunts and complaints from the other members.

"But hyung.." Changkyun tried to reason out with his puppy eyes.

"No buts. We will now go." Kihyun said sternly, not looking on Changkyun's face because the older knows he will give in whatever the maknae wants if he will.

Hyungwon can't help but feel sad, the members greeted him Happy Birthday during breakfast and even gave him a birthday gift. But that's not what Hyungwon expects. He expects, a surprise birthday party with a cake not a simple birthday greeting. Especially, not Minhyuk getting surprise party not him, the birthday boy.

What made him feel more sad is that Changkyun was more than excited to see Minhyuk again than to greet him happy birthday. Out of all people, Changkyun was the person Hyungwon expcets a lot. He expects the younger to hug him and throw kisses to him or to cling and never leave his side because it's his brithday. But none of his expectations happened.

Throughout the ride, Hyungwon remained silent. Staring outside the window, with the members excited voices talking about their surprise for Minhyuk on the background.

 

 

\---

 

 

As expected, Minhyuk was surprised to see them on the airport. He immediately lunged to them with a big hug, so happy to see them after a week of being away. Minhyuk can't control himself, he keeps on hugging each of them while saying how much he missed them. Hyungwon was happy to see Minhyuk, the older's bright smile made him forget his sadness.

"Where's kungie?" Minhyuk asked as soon as they were seated on the van.

"He's sick, so we left him in the dorm." Hoseok replied beside Minhyuk.

"What!? And you left him alone? Oohh, my poor puppy." Minhyuk gasped, worried about their maknae.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, it's a lame excuse for him. Luckily, Minhyuk was dumb to believe it. If it was him, he won't buy the excuse because all of them knows that whenever Changkyun gets sick all of them wouldn't leave his side because the maknae will be clingy to his hyungs which they all craved for.

When they were near, Hyungwon received a text from Hyunwoo.

 

**From: Appa Bear**

_You get inside first, to check if everything were all ready. We will keep Minhyuk occuppied, just text if it's already okay to go upstairs._

 

He internally groaned, he didn't want to be alone with the maknae now. And he also knows that the younger doesn't want to be with him because he wants Minhyuk. This was the worst birthday ever.

 

 

\---

 

 

After five minutes of debating to whether get inside and face Changkyun or text Hyunwoo and lie to him that it's okay to go upstairs, Hyungwon decided to choose the first choice because he didn't want to lie to Hyunwoo.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Changkyun holding a turtle-shaped cake wearing a party hat with a big smile in his face that made Hyungwon melt on the inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNG!!" The younger shouted.

"Wha-- what?" He asked. Not believing what he just heard and saw.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNGWONNIE HYUNG!" Changkyun repeated, smile still plastered on his face.

"Come on Hyungwon hyung, accept the cake before he will cry." Jooheon said from behind. Hyungwon didn't notice them arriving because he was too surprise and too blinded by Changkyun's smile.

"I thought the surprise was for Minhyuk hyung." He said.

"Pffft, you actually believed it?" Changkyun laughed.

"Yah! How--" He shouted but before he can even finish his sentence, Changkyun cut him off by shoving the cake on his face to make him blow the candle.

"Make a wish first!" The younger ordered. He closed his eyes while making his wish then blow the candles. But before he can totally opened his eyes, the cake was already pressed on his face.

He heard the members laughed then they leave him and Changkyun on the door.

"Happy Birthday again Hyung!" Changkyun giggled, satisfied to see Hyungwon's displeased face.

"I thought you won't do anything for me today." Hyungwon whined like a child.

"That's impossible hyung! Come, I will now give my gift to you." Changkyun grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dorm's living room.

Hyungwon's mouth opened in surprise. The room was full of Turtle and Frog plushies.

"Tada! My gift!" Changkyun said proudly.

"Are you sure it's mine? Isn't it for you?" He asked, teasing the younger.

"Why it's for me?"

"Because you love plushies, more than me." He answered, picking two plushies.

"Hyuunnngggg." Changkyun pouted. "Come here, I want a hug." Hyungwon said as he opened his arms to hug the younger. "Thank you." He whispered to the younger's ear.

"It was all Changkyun's idea by the way!" Kihyun shouted from the kitchen, the others were all busy eating.

This was the best birthday ever, with Changkyun's cute surprise. Hyungwon was now contented on what he have. With the members eating on the kitchen and Changkyun on his arms, this was what he wanted for his birthday to happen.

The only problem is where he will keep all of this plushies now.

 

 

 


	2. #IMWOLFDAY

It may sound childish but Changkyun can't help but feel jealous everytime his hyungs interact with the other No Mercy members. Even though his hyungs never forgets to remind him that they no longer hate him or they never hated him. They already apologized to him for what they did and they even explained why they acted like that. But that constant reminder sometimes can't stop Changkyun from feeling worried of the what if's.

Just like these past few days, Changkyun felt left out eversince ISAC. He was happy that finally they got the time to meet Minkyun and Changkyun knows how much Minhyuk missed the guy so he was beyond happy to see his Minhyuk hyung tightly hugged Minkyun. But after that little hugging session, Changkyun felt awkward as the hyungs casually talked with Minkyun some stuff that he can't relate to. Changkyun guessed that they were talking about the moments with each other when he was still not with them, and it hurts him. And that's the reason why he lost in the archery, because he can't stop the dull feeling on his chest. The feeling of jealousy.

What hurts him the most is the Vlive. Hoseok's Vlive got cancelled due to his grandma passing away so Starship immediately made an alternative, which is a Vlive with Jooheon, Kihyun and Sewoon for his comeback. He knows how close Kihyun and Sewoon are so he was glad for his hyung because the older always wished for a time with Sewoon. Watching the Vlive was fun but at the same time, the words spoken by his hyungs hurt him. It hurts him on how way Kihyun cared for Sewoon.

To sum-up of all what happened, Changkyun felt jealous. Maybe it's because his birthday was nearing, so he expects an extra care and attention from his hyungs. And now, tomorrow will be his birthday but his hyungs were all busy that no one paid attention to him. Hoseok is not around. Kihyun is busy spending an extra time with Sewoon outside the dorm. Hyunwoo is on the gym. Minhyuk is busy talking with Minkyun through phone. Jooheon is on the studio with Gunhee. And Hyungwon, as usual, is sleeping. He tried his best to approach them but he failed. They were all too busy that they just shrugged him off or just unconsciously nod when he talked.

During dinner, Changkyun tried to ask them if they were free tomorrow. Changkyun wants to spend his birthday with them, probably just to eat meat together outside and drink a little since they still don't have any schedules yet. But all of them declined, some said they have individual schedule or gym sessions. So

Changkyun settled for not doing something special tomorrow. How will he do something special tomorrow when he will be alone? Changkyun decided to just visit Hoseok on his Grandmother's wake.

 

 

\---

 

 

Changkyun was now on his way on Hoseok's hometown when he received a text from Kihyun, saying that he needs to go back to the company because of a schedule. Feeling annoyed was an understatement, he was very disappointed because he didn't get any birthday greetings from the hyungs. He was really on the verge of crying as he replied Kihyun an okay.

From how they act since yesterday, this only convinced Changkyun that indeed they never truly love and accept him on the group. These thoughts keeps swarming on his mind until he arrived at Starship.

Walking on the company with a heavy heart, Changkyun tried to compose his self so that the members will not notice that he was not okay. The last thing he want is his hyungs feeling obliged to greet him and celebrate with him on his brithday. He didn't want to force them to do something that they don't want. Acting like they love and care for him was enough, Changkyun didn't want to add more.

He was too busy on his thoughts that he didn't noticed that he was already absentmindedly fumbling to the door handle of their studio. Chasing those negative thoughts away, he finally opened the door and was greeted with a loud boom and a series of Happy Birthday's from his six hyungs. Yes, six hyungs. Hoseok was also there.

"Yah! That's your only reaction? Standing awkwardly there?" Kihyun's voice brought him to reality.

The slightly shorter boy was holding a cake with a candle. Changkyun didn't say anything and only cried. He cried very hard that caused his hyungs to panic.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" He heard Hyungwon whispered to his ear as he was engulfed on a hug by the older.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Hoseok asked, scanning the boy's body for any injuries.

"Kungie, why are you crying?" Minhyuk asked from his side, the older was caressing his hair, trying to calm him down.

It took three minutes for Changkyun to finally calm down with the help of his hyungs constant whisper of assurance.

"Now, care to explain why our birthday boy was crying?" Jooheon immediately questioned, when he observed that Changkyun was already relaxing on Hyungwon's hug.

"I thought you all don't love me anymore." He said, voice muffled with Hyungwon's chest.

"What!? That's impossible! What made you think like that!?" It was Hyunwoo, and it made all of them chuckle a bit because Hyunwoo rarely showed emotions. "Why are you laughing?"Hyunwoo asked, very confused.

"It's nothing." Kihyun said between chuckles.

"Kungie, how many times do we need to tell you that we love you so much. You are our baby maknae so we will never fell out of love for you. Wait, no never mind. We will never get tired on reminding you on how much we love you." Hyungwon sincerely said as he pulled Changkyun away from him to look at the younger's swollen face.

"I hope you will stop doubting your worth on us Changkyunnie." Hoseok added.

"But... What's with the way you act these days?" Changkyun asked.

"It's for the element of surprise you know. But we never expect that you will cry this hard because of it. Sorry Kyunnie!" Minhyuk apologized then hugged the younger tightly.

"Yah! Stop hugging him! You might kill him! Now, blow the candle before it's too late." Kihyun nagged like a mother he is.

Changkyun made a wish then blew the candle. The hyungs then each hugged him tightly with a whisper of I love you's.

They eat a lot and drink a lot. Laugh like there's no tomorrow and showered kisses and love to their maknae. Giving him their gifts that only proves how they spoiled Changkyun.

Changkyun was overjoyed by the amount of attention and love the hyungs showered to him on his brithday, and he knows that the love from his hyungs will never falter but will grow more in each passing day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our Kukungie! Yay! See you on our Bunny's Birthday aye?


End file.
